


mother

by september (thegoldenapple)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, because the game is sadly not as thorough as one would like, here is a vague and stupid thing with robin feat. Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenapple/pseuds/september
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're getting strong, dear robin," mother says, and robin glows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to ticcytx.tumblr.com for giving the mom feels. unfortunately all of her robin's-mom stuff is rather far back, but you can still find it if you dig.
> 
> according to the timeline, the first time robin and chrom meet (aka the encounter that put everything else into motion), robin had all her memories. it is also stated by validad in-game that robin's mom stole her away from the grimleal and ran. i've seen some other people's take on that story in this tag, but this is a mega-compressed vague version with minimal punctuation written at like. 3 am when i dont care about capital letters at all so

5.  
"robin," says mother, and robin looks up. mother looks so tired, but mother is smiling so nicely, and robin knows this is  
one of very few times she can see this smile.  
and mother gives robin another book, a thick book with worn covers and folded pages, and robin's whole world lights up.  
"happy birthday, robin," mother says.  
robin gets extra dinner that night.

* * *

 8.

"mother," robin asks, "won't i learn to use a sword?"  
mother looks up from her maps. she looks at the bronze sword in robin's arms; and mother looks afriad for only a  
moment.  
"robin, you smart little girl," mother says, setting aside her maps. "tomes and blades go hand in hand; it's a tactical  
advantage ..."  
robin does not understand, and mother smiles again and ruffles her hair -- "you can start tomorrow, love --"  
robin sleeps with her Thunder under her head, again under the open sky, and dreams of a sword that gleams in the sun  
with a light she's never seen before.

* * *

 11.

robin loves the wind in her hair and the dirt under her boots and the way her mother's cloak flows over her legs when  
she curls up with her maps or a book to read with robin. robin loves that they never stay in one place for the night two  
times in a row. robin loves that her mother is strong and fierce and able to teach her how to read the tomes and how to  
wield a sword and can catch dinner with one eye closed in the dark.  
robin loves her mother, and she loves the day when her mother buys her her own personal tactics book for the first  
time.  
"you're getting strong, dear robin," mother says, and robin glows.

* * *

 13.

mother spars with her every day. she crosses swords, tests her tomes, jabs at her mental prowess, and robin loves the  
challenge --  
"are you lonely, robin?" mother asks.  
robin does not say yes, and she looks at the village girls when they pass one by and wonders what it must be like to  
have friends.

* * *

 15.

sometimes, they must fight. mother does not tell her why the men attack, even if sometimes it seems like the men know  
her. robin gets used to the assaults, eventually, and uses the opportunity to spar with someone other than mother.  
sometimes mother treats them like a training exercise, and she will only move where robin tells her to.  
it isn't training, of course. robin is forced to seriously wound or kill the men before they retreat or collapse or strike her  
back, and robin has to get used to that too.  
"you are a tactician's daughter," mother says. "i'll not have my daughter working by instinct and muscle alone. you will  
have the advantage in every battle you must fight."  
"of course, mother" robin says. she strikes the brigand with her thunder and wonders if mother is preparing for the  
worst.

* * *

 18.

there is an ambush under the moonlight. mother is quick, but not quick enough -- robin lashes out, tries to get to  
mother--  
"no, robin!" mother yells. "you can't!"  
but mother, robin chokes. but mother;  
"YOU ARE A TACTICIAN," mother says. there is a blade in her gut, but she stabs thunder into its wielder regardless.  
"YOU WILL DO THE RATIONAL THING."  
robin clutches her tome, wraps her fingers around the cold hilt of bronze at her side. "i can't," she cries, and robin kills  
a man for the first time that night.  
she buries mother under the tree they had slept beneath that night. vengeance is written in a wide, bleeding cut down  
her back, and robin stays there for three days, killing anything that comes near.  
she hadn't noticed, but mother's clothes fit her near perfectly now.

* * *

 21.

the town is ablaze. robin approaches it in great strides; the smoke reeks plegian, and the scar on her back whispers  
vengeance.  
"i am a tactician," robin murmurs. she draws her blade, gleaming bronze, and points it at the first brigand she sees. "i  
will do the rational thing."  
robin does not kill him.  
a man in blue, a shining knight, and a girl like the sun are in the square. she follows behind them, clears out the  
stragglers, watches them cut down the brigands' leader, watches him fall but not die.  
"you're strong," says the man in blue, and he bears a mark on his arm that breathes peace. "join us?"  
he takes her hand, and she looks to his sword, and the scar on her back whispers vengeance.  
"of course," robin says, and time splits.


End file.
